A Love Letter
by Legacy
Summary: When it is to hard to say...


Disclaimer: Pokemon and it's characters are not mine. But I'm willing to take it off the WB's hands.  
  
AN:This story was originally inspired by 112's "Your Letter" I hope you enjoy it.  
  
A Love Letter  
  
  
"I can't believe you!!! Ash Ketchum!!!!" A fiery redhead shouted back as she slammed the door. Tears streaming down her young angelic face. They haven't been at the Ketchum house for a couple of hours and the two were already fighting. The argument wasn't even major. One of them would say something, the other would counter with a remark, and once again the cycle would start.   
  
The argument didn't even matter to her. She cared for the boy more than life itself and everytime they fought, it felt like a part of her was dying inside.  
  
She scurried around her belongings. Eventually she brought out a small red book. The book held some of Misty's most imitate thoughts and feelings. It was more or less, the only source of release for the young girl. Bringing out a pen, Misty once again writes some of the secrets locked away in her heart.  
  
'Diary,  
  
I hate this.(she furiously writes) Fighting all the time. (She gazes in the mirror and then writes on.)   
  
Why?...Why can't I just say what's in my heart? What's always been in my heart, ever since the first time I met him. I know he hates me, I don't blame him. I'm mean to him, I nag him, argue with him and tease him.' (she slightly laughed to herself as a tear ran down her nose.) 'Really, I don't even like to argue or to nag with him or tease him....But how else...how else will he notice me. I mean, I'm not pretty, like how my sisters are. I'm not a genius or have lots of money. What do I have to offer him?   
  
My heart?   
  
Yeah! How corny is that. Maybe if this was some drama movie or something. But all I know is that, since I've been with Ash these couple of years, I've realized that he is the one for me. He is the only one I want. I love him. I want Ash to be the first person I see when I wake up in the morning and the last one I see at night. I want to be with him, through his loses and his triumphs. I want to hear him say "I Love You" to me and not have to worry about waking up alone, again.  
  
But I know that can never be.'  
  
Misty placed her pen down. "I can't take it." she stated. "Staying with him, knowing I can never be with him." She started to cry again.   
  
She picked up her pen and continued. 'I can't stay here anymore. It hurts too much. Everytime I see him, I wish he would just hold me, hold me close to him. I wish there were no fights or no arguments. I wish he could see how much he really means too me. But how can he.  
  
I'm just the whinny, scrawny, annoying girl from Cerulean City, that has to point out everything he does wrong to him. Sure he's not the brightest guy I've ever met. But his heart has always been true. He loves all life, big and small. He even let a bratty, abusive girl follow him on his journeys.   
  
I don't deserve someone so kind.   
  
So instead of watching a girl that is more deserving of his love come by and take him away. I'm leaving. Besides I hurt him more and more, the longer I stay.'   
  
Misty, searched through the desk and brought out another piece of paper. This one was going to convey all of how she felt to Ash. The young boy that stolen her heart. But it was also her, Good Bye.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a room down the hall.  
  
"I don't understand Pikachu." Ash said, as he tossed his pokemon league hat to the side.   
  
"I mean, we were talking Ok. Then the next thing I knew we were yelling at each other." The boy was wearing the carpet thin, pacing back and forth.  
  
"Pika-Chu" the mouse replied not know exactly what to say to comfort him.   
  
"I mean it wasn't even that important, now that I think about it. But still, I can't stand fighting with Misty. You know how I feel about her?"   
  
Pikachu nodded. He knew even before the boy told him.  
  
"I'm just afraid.....I mean if we keep going like this.... I know she going to leave" Ash stopped as soon as he spoke those words. Misty leaving....To say the thought scared him to death would be a understatement. She was his world. If she left, it would be like losing apart of himself.   
  
"Pikachu, What should I do? I can't lose her. Even if it means that we fight till we're a hundred. I still want to be with her."  
  
Pikachu scratched his tiny head, then answered "Pi, Pikachu, Ka, Pika-Pi" and then added. "Pikachu"  
  
"You think I should first go and apologize. Then tell her how I feel" Ash concluded.  
  
Pikachu nodded "Pika."  
  
"Well, I don't think I'm ready to tell her yet... But I will go and apologize. I just hope she accepts." Ash said as he walked out the door.   
  
He peered down the hallway and saw Misty's room. Target in sight he was determine to make amends with his long-time friend. Even though the ominous walk to her room seemed a lot longer this time.  
  
  
There was a knock on Misty door. "Misty, it's me" Ash said. "I want to apologize. It's totally my fault. " he expected a 'I told ya so!' or 'Took you long enough!' but instead he was greeted with silence. He entered the girl's room. "Misty? Misty?"  
  
The girl's desklamb was the only source of light in the room. Her back was facing him seated at the desk, but he knew she was already asleep.   
  
"She must have fallen asleep writting again." Ash said as he smiled to himself. He always thought she looked so peaceful when she slept. Sometimes when they were on the road, if he couldn't sleep or was restless...Just looking a her sleep, could chase all his personal demons away.   
  
He gently picked her up to tuck her in. As he held her, he marveled at how small and delicate she was. He then placed her in the bed, as a soft spoken "Ash" escaped her lips. Taken back, Ash thought he awaken her. But then he soon realized, that she was just talking in her sleep. He looked at her face, by the facial expressions she had, Ash could till she was having a bad dream.   
  
Ash hushed her, while stroking her face. Giving her quiet serene words of comfort. Her pain seemed to ease at his touch. In that moment Ash knew he fallen totally in love with her again.  
  
Rest assure, Ash was about to leave the room, when he noticed the desklamp was still on.   
  
Curiosity filled the Ketchum boy's head, as he wondered what she was writing anyway.   
  
He crept over to the desk and found a red envelope, with his name on it. 'I wonder what it is?' he thought, while turning off the light. Since curiosity was a Ketchum's best friend. Ash took the envelope and exited to his room.  
  
  
When he returned, he noticed that Pikachu had made himself quite comfortable in Ash's bed. Knowing all-to-well you never waken a slumbering Pikachu. Ash made himself comfortable at his own desk. Besides he could always lure Pikachu away with a bottle of ketchup, when he got tired.  
  
He whipped out the envelope and stared at it. 'I wonder what's in it,' pondered. He was deciding whether-or-not to open the darn thing. On the one side it was Misty's property. But then he reasoned that it was addressed to him away, so how could it hurt.   
  
Shrugging off any thought of Misty's privacy, Ash opened the envelope. Insides he found a three page letter. 'She must have written this not too long ago.' Ash thought. The ink was still wet. Taking a deep breath, Ash began to read the letter.  
  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
Ok, by the time you read this I should be gone, but I couldn't leave without saying something. This isn't easy for me to say, that is why I had to leave this letter. Ash, I have spent five years following through all your victories and your defeats. I've seen you grow from a clumsy inexperienced Pokemon handler, to a skillful Pokemon trainer. For five years, I've seen you risk your life countless times, for people you've just meet and never thought twice about it. Whenever you had a obstacle that blocked your path, you've always found away to overcome it. Although, I don't say it, I'm proud of you Ash.   
  
There I said it. I know you don't know this, but every day of those five years I wanted say how special I think you are. And I wanted to say how special you are to me.  
  
Ash, I love you. I've always loved you. When I battled you, for your Cascade Badge, I loved you. When I was cheering for Danny, during your Orange League Badge Match, I loved you. And even while I'm crying my eyes out writing this stupid letter, I am still hopelessly in love with you. Ash, I also wanted to say I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  
  
I'm sorry for all the fights we'd had in the past. I'm sorry for all the times I said you were stupid, incompetent, or dense. I'm sorry for putting you down, everytime you tried to dream. I have no explanation, for why I've done these things. But I once heard "Love makes you do crazy things."   
  
I know that's not a good excuse, but that's all I have. I just want you to forgive me. Forgive me, for sending you through hell for all those years and forgive me for loving you. I know by me telling you all this, it is making your life even more strenuous. That's why the only way to make things right is for me to leave.   
  
Don't worry about paying me back for the bike. It was Daisy's old bike anyway, I only had it because mine was in the shop. Another one of my deceptions. To be honest Ash, I never wanted a new bike. At the time I was just looking for a friend, but in the end I found someone I loved.   
  
I have to end this now, before I start regretting this. But I want to you know that from today, until the very last day I draw breath, I will always love you.   
  
Forever Yours,   
Misty  
  
  
As Ash was reading the last few lines of Misty's Letter, he was interrupted by his door creaking open. "Ash, I want to appologiz..." Misty's eyes widen as she saw what Ash possessed.   
  
Anger and pure embarrassment brewed through the girl's veins as she lashed out. "ASH! HOW COULD YOU! YOU WENT IN MY ROOM AND STOLE MY LETTER!!!!"  
  
"Misty I-"she didn't even let him finish.  
  
"NO ASH!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! THESE ARE MY FEELINGS HERE, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!?!"  
  
"Misty I-."  
  
"I trusted you...and now you know. WELL BEFORE YOU START RUBBING IT IN, I'LL BE GONE IN A FEW MINUTES!!!!"  
  
Then she turned away from Ash, about to exit the door. When she felt a tug on her arm. In one fluid motion, Ash spun her around and let his' lips meet her's. The kiss was like a charge of electricity coming from the two. They both held each other tightly, as wave after wave of sensations flowed through them. Arms wrapped around each other, both refusing to let go. Years and years of wanting and waiting for this moment, the two didn't want it to end.   
  
But eventually they're breath gave way. They're lips parted. But they're embrace was still firm. They both slid down to the floor, eyes locked on to each other. Not even a word spoken. It was not really needed. Both knew what the other felt.  
  
The two, made themselves comfortable on the floor and laid down. Misty nestled her head on top of Ash's chest and listening to his heartbeat. A sound that some how was very soothing. For a few minutes there was silence throughout the room.   
  
Ash was the first to speak. "Do you know what was the first day I started falling in love with you?" he asked.  
  
Misty tilted her head up, so she could see his eyes. "No, I never thought..."  
  
Ash cut in. "It was the first night we camped out together. You know, the day I caught Caterpie." he stated.   
  
Misty rolled her eyes upward, trying to recall the memory. "Um...kinda"  
  
"Well, I was having a hard time getting to sleep, that night." Ash started "I was worrying about where we should go next. Then I remember, I was staring into the campfire, thinking about everything that happen that day. Defeating Team Rocket, catching Caterpie, meeting you again at the Pokemon center....Then I found myself watching you sleep." He stood and walked around the room while retelling the scene.   
  
"The campfire light, kinda made it looked like you glowed." Ash appeared in a trance, as he was trying to recall, every thought, sound, and feeling from his memory.   
  
"I was thinking 'you know, when Misty isn't shouting, yelling or hitting...She can be kinda cute.' Then I felt kinda embarrassed, I mean I was having all these different thoughts for someone I just met. But I knew from then on, I had feelings for you. I never wanted to be separated from you....Misty I love you."  
  
She gasped. "Ash I never knew" Tears were running down her face. "I always thought you hated me and only let me follow you because of the bike." She hugged him from behind.  
  
"That too." Ash smiled, while turning to her. "I guess we both used the 'bike thing' for an excuse to be together." He returned her embrace. Ash cradled her soft face, while stroking his fingers through her hair.   
  
"I guess so." She laughed while gazing into Ash's chestnut colored eyes. She then grew quiet. "Ash..." she spoke softly. "Everything in that letter...I really meant it. I do love you." She said firmly.  
  
"I know Misty," Ash assured her. "I know..."  
  
"So where does this leave us now..." Misty asked.  
  
"Well...how about we do this first" Ash said, while bringing Misty closer for another kiss. They're lips meet again, giving a mixture or pleasure and ecstasy. They broke the kiss.  
  
"Then we'll discuss this in the morning." Ash suggested, while catching his breath.   
  
"Ok," Misty smiled, while taking Ash's hand.  
  
The two got ready for bed. Misty left Ash's room to change and Ash moved Pikachu off his bed with a couple of packages of Ketchup.   
  
Misty returned in her PJ's, while Ash was getting in bed.   
  
"Do you mind?" Misty asked, wondering if there was room for two.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ash answered, while sliding over.  
  
Misty laid down beside him. Ash threw his arms around her and turned off the light.  
  
"Misty...." Ash's voice called out from the darkness.  
  
"Yes, Ash" she returned.  
  
"Sweet Dreams"  
  
"Don't need 'em." She stated bluntly "They've already came true"  
  
THE END 


End file.
